1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous gel composition for a body organ model, and the body organ model.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a body organ model which resembles an actual body organ is used for surgical training of a surgeon. For example, in “Claim 1” of JP2010-277003A, a “molding material for an organ model comprising: aqueous gel and silica particles consisting of polyvinyl alcohol of which an average degree of polymerization is 300 to 3500 and a saponification degree is greater than or equal to 90 mol % is disclosed.